Ramen Special
by MRBee
Summary: Due to clan business, Hinata asks for local mission. She soon finds herself working at a familiar Ramen Stand. Unknown to Naruto, he'd soon taste the greatest ramen ever cooked. One-shot maybe 2-shot NaruHina FLUFF R


**(3/14- just edited, surprised that i found little mistakes...cool. Also there will be no 2-shot. it's fine like this.)**

**Man i'm supposed to be studying right now... oh well. Couldn't help but write one more one-shot. This one is a bit uneven but it was fun to write. Hope you enjoy. Promise this will be the last one-shot till i update my other fics. (too lazy to edit, i'll edit tomorrow so forgive me for grammar mistakes)**

**Just read Naruto & my brain went dead from it's amazing-ness... REMEMBER TO REVIEW! i accept anonymous reviews too! (no sign ups or log ins)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto and i'm glad i don't cause Kishi is pulling out ALL the stops recently (i couldn't make it this good)**

**

* * *

**

Konoha had been doing great the past few years. Their ninja forces were known to be the greatest in all of the Elemental Nations and missions were coming in like raindrops during a storm. There were no complaints in lack of jobs and all Konoha nins were given quality supply of available missions, but out of everyone in that village, one person was a bit reluctant with her availability of tasks. This person is Hinata Hyuuga.

She stood in front of the Hokage's desk staring at the shuffled papers while mindlessly twiddling her thumbs, a habit to hard to lose for her, "You see Tsunade-sama, my Otou-san plans on meeting with many dignitaries for the next couple of weeks and he asked me to attend those meetings in preparation as heiress," she said making some eye contact. Over the years she's let herself break out more, much due to the increasing amount of time she spent with a certain blond.

Tsunade set the papers in her hands aside as she folded her hand together and rested in under her chin, "So you want to make sure to be free of any missions till then? There shouldn't be a…," she was about to continue before being interrupted.

The lavender-eyed kunoichi rose her head to meet the blonde's full gaze, "Gomen, demo I was thinking if I could get smaller missions instead. I'd like to continue doing missions as long as it doesn't interfere with my clan duties," the seventeen year-old said.

Looking at the young woman once more, the Godaime smiled, "You're starting to sound like the brat," she teased causing the heiress to blush. Her soft complexion changed back to work mode as she shuffled through some papers. After digging through a manila folder, she whipped a sheet of paper out and examined the contents. "Here's one, a D-rank. It more of a part-time job here in Konoha," the busty women stated.

Subconsciously, her body leaned forward, curiosity kicking in, "What does the job entail?" she asked. Hopefully it would be something not to time consuming or too laborious. It wouldn't help much if she came home sore and tired from doing heavy lifting, but she doubted it'd be anything like that. Probably child-sitting or something around that area.

Tsunade took the paper and handed it to the young woman, "A part-time job at Ichiraku Ramen," she said with a huge grin in her face.

Hinata's eyes became saucers for an instant. She'd be working at a place her favorite blond loved to go. Believing it to be too good to be true, she snagged the paper and began reading it, "I'll take it!" the teen said a bit uncharacteristically. The Hokage held back a chuckle, already expecting her answer.

The Slug Sannin took back the paper and stamped it while finishing up the rest of the paperwork and just as quickly, she gave the younger female a scroll detailing the mission, or job, rather.

Hinata gave a respectful bow and waved a thanks as she left her office. Walking down the halls, people gave curious looks to why the Hyuuga heiress seemed to have an extra bounce to her step. But she didn't care. She got the best part time job possible, being paid to serve her 'Naruto-kun' ramen.

* * *

Early morning, the next day, Hinata made her way to the entrance of the famous Ichiraku ramen stand. Immediately, the brunette behind the counter greeted her, "Ohayo Hinata, a bit early today aren't we? Did Naruto bring you here for breakfast?" she said motioning her eyebrow suggestively.

Hinata's face instantly reddened. She began to wave her arms around as she explained, "N-n-no, It's not like that! I'm here for the part-time job," her face slowly receding into a pink tint. The ramen waitress gave a quick apology, though she meant it as a joke. "Ano, Ayame-san, where's Teuchi-san?" she asked innocently.

The brunette raised her hand to adjust her headwear, "You see that's why we were looking to hire. My Otou-san left for a chef's convention in the fire capitol and so I'm a bit under-handed," she said sheepishly. The older women grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen, "C'mon I'll get you your uniform and show you the ropes," Ayame said with a grin. The kunoichi nodded and followed her out back.

After changing, she went into the kitchen to join the seasoned waitress, "It suits you well Hinata," the lady complimented receiving a grateful smile. Well let's start with something simple. I've heard you can cook… really good actually, according to Naruto," she teased again.

After a few set instructions, Hinata went underway with cooking a simple order of Miso Ramen. Ayame looked on, slightly impressed. 'She knows what she's doing. That's for sure,' she said in her head. Trusting Hinata to not burn the stand down, she went out in front to do some cleaning before the breakfast rush started, which consisted of one bottomless pit they called, their 'favorite customer'.

The ramen girl came back to the kitchen, "If it didn't turn out well, it's really ok. I wasn't really expecting you to actually cook… oh my," she stopped dead in her tracks as the warm aroma wafted under her nose.

Hinata rose her arm to wipe the moisture forming on her brow, "I hope it's good. Try," she held up a ladle to the brunette's lips, letting her take a sip.

As her tongue made contact with the liquid, her taste-buds was shocked with delight, "Sugoi! This is amazing Hinata! I can't believe you made this all on you own," she said enjoying the taste of the broth.

The lavender-eyed heiress put on an earnest smile when a 'jingle' sound was heard. "Oh! Ayame, a customer," she said seeing a figure move the curtains apart. And as if she hadn't already guessed who it was, a familiar voice was heard.

From the front of the stand, a short cry was heard, "Ah! Oi Ojii-san, gimme what ever you just cooked! It smells _soo_ good!" a young male's voice was heard.

Ayame gave a cheeky smile and poured Hinata's ramen into a bowl that mysteriously appeared in her hand. Before the kunoichi could protest, she was out the door and in front of the stand to greet the guest, "One house special!" she said handing the bowl to the young blond.

The shy Hyuuga pressed her ears against the door and flared her Byakugan to see how her crush enjoyed the meal. "AHH SUGOI! This is the best ramen I've ever had!" Naruto cried ecstatically. After quickly gulping down the bowl he instantly ordered five more. Thankfully Hinata had cooked just enough to fill the rookie Jounin's hunger.

The blond patted his belly as he leaned back, "Ne, Ayame-nee, you think you can call Teuchi-san out here? I wanna ask him what he put in the ramen," he said with his eyes closed and a goofy grin plastered in his face.

The ramen girl wore a small frown as she crossed her arms, "Ugh… I'm afraid he's a bit busy right now, but I could relay the message!" the lady said, trying to find a way around the little situation.

The whiskered male shook his head in reply, "Nah, I'll swing by for lunch and ask him then," he said. Jumping off the stool he waved a good-bye to the older woman and left for training. And like he said, he was back that same afternoon

It was only a few hours later that blond came back. Ayame was out in back washing dishes and Hinata was cleaning up the counter. She kept to her task as the entrance bell rang, "Welcome to Ichiraku, can I… N-Naruto-kun!" the lavender-eyed kunoichi said, unprepared to see him so soon.

The young man raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Hinata-chan? You work here now?" he asked excitedly. She nodded, letting the rosy-ness in her cheeks spread. "That's great! Now we can hang out more ne?" the young Jounin continued. That is until his stomach roared out something fierce.

He let his own blush take over as the fair-skinned waitress giggled at his antics, "Maybe after lunch," she said with an adoring smile. He melted under that smile every time. The girl quickly made some more ramen before her crush's stomach scares away more customers, though she wouldn't of minded the privacy.

* * *

That had been the same routine for the next week. He came for breakfast eating Hinata's ramen that he thought Teuchi made then came back again for lunch and talked for an hour. Everyday they had something new to discuss, or a new story Naruto had to tell, and she was always happy to listen.

It may have seemed somewhat selfish, but that was exactly how Naruto wanted to live his life, that along with being Hokage. He'd have Hinata serve him Teuchi's new amazing ramen then talk to her afterwards, and occasionally walk her home if he decided to revisit later that day, which he did nearly everyday. But this day was different.

He strolled that early morning hoping to go through his new favorite routine, but as he parted the familiar curtain flaps apart, he stumbled onto someone he hadn't expected to see, "Ojii-san! This is the first time I saw you in weeks. Seems like you've been gone," the young man said half chuckling.

The chef gave him a curious look as he walked around the counter cleaning some missed spots, "Well no wonder Naruto," he replied humorously.

The whiskered man unzipped his coat, preparing himself into eating mode, "So now that you're here, can you tell me what's different about the ramen now?" he asked just as Ayame entered the room.

Hearing him say that, she began rubbing the top of her bandana, equivalent to how one would pinch the bridge of their nose. Her father turned his head towards her giving her the 'huh?' look. Without waiting for her to answer he continued, "Naruto, I've been gone the past week on business. Whatever 'new' that happened was probably Ayame-chan," he ended, a proud smile appearing on his face.

He looked surprised for a moment, "Really Ayame-nee?" the teen asked.

She gave him a sheepish smile and shook her head, "Well… actually it wasn't me," she admitted.

A look of complete confusion now masked the blond's face. "So if it wasn't you two… No way! Hinata-chan!?" he asked even more shell-shocked then before. Naruto took a glance around and realized the certain presence, or lack of, the slightly shy Hyuuga. "Where is Hinata-chan?" his head poking over the counter.

The ramen waitress nudged his head back across the table top, "She doesn't work here anymore," she answered casually. The look on his face told her he misunderstood and quickly reworded, "I mean her task was over. She was only covering until my Otou-san came back," she said waving her hands slightly.

He gave an audible 'oh' and hopped off the seat. Teuchi leaned against the counter as the blue-eyed nin parted, "Where ya goin'? Aren't ya Hungry?" he questioned.

The male in turn shook his head, "Maybe later. I have to go find Hinata real quick," he answered before taking off towards the Hyuuga estates.

* * *

After the first couple meetings, The lavender-eyed heiress began to understand why she was asked to assist her father. This was her third meeting with a potential suitor and she wasn't all to thrilled to be there. Her father respected that she didn't want an arranged marriage but found it rude to deny a request before at least meeting them, especially for nobles of Hi no Kuni.

The red-head from across the table sent the her a snobbish grin, something that irritated her. "You see, my son would make a great husband for your daughter. He's been trained by the elite of the Daimyou's best in the capital. Surely a qualified shinobi and a natural born leader," the boy's father sold out.

Hiashi gave a respectful nod, but already having an answer in mind. "I'm sure that your son will make a great husband, but I'm afraid we may have to decline. We are seeking… different interest as of current," he stated very calmly.

The man across from him was quickly losing his patience, "Hiashi-dono, please rethink this! As of what I was told, this is your third rejection of a suitor. It will not do well for the future if you wait too long. Surely you do plan on having a qualified man courting your daughter?" the noblemen persuaded, but to no avail.

And as timing would have it, the door quickly burst open revealing a slightly winded blond. "N-Naruto-kun!" she said in surprise, twice in one week.

His eyes fell on the kneeling damsel. "'Nata, why didn't you tell me you were the one the whole time?" he said, a slight curl in the corner of his mouth.

The young woman slowly stood up and approached the male, "Gomen… I wasn't really sure how to tell you," she answered.

He continued to stare at her, then suddenly gave a bright foxy smile, "Well still.. you're the best Hinata-chan!" he said rushing towards her, enveloping the kunoichi in a big hug. She flushed forgetting where she was for the moment, just relishing in the feeling of his warmth.

The Hyuuga head couldn't help but smile at the two as his sights fell back on two scowling males, "Of course I plan on having my daughters wed, but I'm sure I won't be in need in seeking any suitors. I believe you know the way out," he said, his hard yet collected face replacing the kinder one he had one just seconds ago.

He led the two out, leaving the young couple alone. "So 'Nata… wanna make me some ramen?" he asked, his arm extending for her to grab

She held his arms close as they walked towards the kitchen, "Any time Naruto-kun… as long as you still eat at Ichiraku. I'm sure they'll feel bad if they suddenly lose their favorite customer," the teen said with a laugh.

He joined the merriment while releasing her grip to bring his arms around her waste. "Ok… it's a date," Naruto pulled her in close letting the door behind them slowly swing close.

Good thing for the blond, the ex-ramen waitress shared her recipe for her special ramen. It quickly became a town favorite, rightfully naming the dish the 'Hinata-special'.

* * *

**Well hope you enjoyed. The pace in this one was a bit off, but i hope it pleases. I'm thinking of making this into a two-shot... but i'm not sure...**

**Gotta finish homework then pass out of exhaustion (long day). Now Go review!!!**

**Should I go for a two shot?**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


End file.
